Menas: Intelligence
by nicsnort
Summary: It was just a small school project about a Greek myth and sometimes myth can reflect reality.


**The one-shot promised to CuriousLolita! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow as Edward waited for the rest of his class to finish the test. He had completed the simple math exam 20 minutes ago but due to his incompetent teacher's rules he couldn't do anything to entertain himself, even something harmless like reading. According to her he might cheat. Edward didn't cheat though. Not that she believed him in this rundown suburb of a little known Midwest capital in a forgotten state his perfect school grades were viewed with suspicion, not praise like they deserved.

"Time is up. Pass your tests to the front of the row." The teacher's shrill voice rang out in the silent classroom.

"Finally," Edward muttered as he passed his test forward. He glanced down at the test that was handed to him. The entire first page was wrong. _'You'd think he'd try at the very least.'_

"Thank you. You may now have the rest of the period to work on other class work; you may talk but keep the volume low." Edward took out his book quickly and turned to the page he had left off on. The book he was reading was a Sherlock Holmes novel it was one of his favorite series. Edward thoroughly enjoyed the exploits of the Victorian detective. The way he solved the mysteries, the science of deduction, always thrilled Edward. Of course, he always tried to solve the crime before the novel revealed the answer he didn't always manage to do it but Edward thought he was getting better at picking up on the clues that detective did.

Edward was even applying this deductive reasoning to his classmates and teachers. He's already learned that his English teacher was having an affair with the gym teacher and that the principal had a falling out with his wife. That one wasn't that hard to figure out though with the amount of time Edward spent in the principal's office for mouthing off to his teachers it had been easy to spot the lack of a good shave and the rumpled unwashed clothes.

The rest of the Math class passed quickly as Edward absorbed in his book. Soon the bell was ringing and Edward was off to English. As always Edward was the first student to class and he took his seat near the poster of Mark Twain in the back. The students began to filter in and soon Edward was forced to put his book away as class started.

"Afternoon class," Mr. Rothschild said as he wheeled himself out from behind his desk. "As I am confident that you have all finished reading the first few chapters of Homer's Odyssey by now, since I assigned it last week, it is time for you to start your group projects." The class began shifting in their seats many making eye contact with their friends. "Stop that. As many projects have failed in the past when I have allowed student to choose their own partners this year I have decided to assign partners." Mr. Rothschild smirked as the class groan in disappointment.

"Yes, yes I know, you are all disheartened at the news. I'm passing around the list of partners once you have all gotten a sheet move and sit next to your partner as today's class period will be spent discussing project ideas and getting to know each other." The sheets were quickly passed down the rows. When Edward received his he quickly found his name and his partner's: Cosette Madison. Great just what he needed a slacker and day dreamer for a partner. What more could he expect though? No one in his school found it important to study at least this girl managed to occasionally make some meaningful points during class.

There was a scrapping of chairs as the students stood to find their partners. Refusing to move he waved Cosette over and pointed to the chair next to him. Nodding that she understood she worked her way from the other side of the room and plopped down next to him.

"Hi! I'm Cosette."

"Edward."

"Eddy?"

"No, Edward."

"Ok, Edward. Um…I didn't do the reading what happened?" Edward sighed this was going to be a long project.

* * *

After school the bus dropped Edward off right at the end of his street and he began his usual slowly walk down the road to his home. The neighbors that occasionally caught a glance of his walk would think that Edward was tired after a long day at school and was walking slow; little did they know it was because Edward would do anything to stall going home and seeing his father.

Edward lived in a small one story house with faded yellow siding and dark brown shingles. The house had belonged to his grandparents, they had died before he was born but had left the house to his mother. His mother and his father had moved in once Edward was born and after his mother had disappeared when he was eleven his father and Edward had continued to live there. It being such an old house was the only reason they could still live there with the mortgage already paid off his father didn't have to use the money he received for his disability to pay for their home and could use it to buy beer.

Before his injury Edward's father had been a minor league football star and had coached the high school team but ever since his knee was kicked out he'd been nothing but a drunk. It was the reason his mother had left Edward supposed she couldn't bear being the only one bringing in money and raising Edward. That was only a guess though his mother had left without word or warning late one night; Edward had thought things were getting better between his parents that they were finally going to be a happy finally but then his mother disappeared and the little joy at home had vanished.

Edward looked at his ugly house the drain pipes needed to be fixed and since his father was "unable" to do anything that meant he would have to or else it would never get done. Mentally writing himself a note to do it after his homework Edward pushed open the door to his ratty house as quietly as he could his father was occasionally passed out when he returned and if Edward woke him he would be furious. His father was not unconscious on the couch but was intently watching an action movie. He didn't look up as Edward walked behind him and to his room at the very end of the hall.

Opening the door Edward dropped his backpack next to his desk and sat on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Today had been a long day at school usually he enjoyed being at school but being paired up with Cosette for the project had made him disgruntled for the rest of the day. Edward did not like the girl at all. She had spent most of the class doodling on the edges of her notebook and then when he finally gained her attention she had nothing to provide for ideas. For a girl lost in her daydreams she had very little imagination and all she contributed was the thought of "doing a poster, something with colour."

Edward rolled his eyes and started on his homework.

* * *

"Good morning class! Before we begin our lesson all teachers were asked to make a little announcement first period." Edward's eyes slowly rose from his book to focus on his teacher. Though he rarely listened to her ramble on about history a school wide announcement was worth hearing. "Rev up your brains because the school is hosting a puzzle contest next Friday. Isn't that great? It's going to be a really hard puzzle so any student who is able to solve it in the time limit will win a 20 dollar prize!"

The room remained silent but Edward's mind was abuzz with excitement. A puzzle contest was wonderful, another excellent way to prove his intellect. He had to win.

Later that day, Edward sat in his usual spot next to the windows while he picked at the barely edible "beef" lasagna that the lunch-ladies served. There was an unusually loud squeal from the table across from him and Edward looked up from his book. Some girls were screaming over another girl's dark blue hair. Edward's eyebrows flew into his hair at the sight. The blue haired girl turned towards him and he saw that it was Cosette. Of course, what a desperate cry for attention from the girl, she obviously had some self-esteem issues if she thought changing her hair so radically meant she was going to get attention and be liked. She was getting attention alright but she looked like she had recycling bin on her head.

The girls squealed again. Edward rolled his eyes and refocused on his book.

* * *

"So I really liked the Cyclops story, maybe we can do something with that." Cosette said later that day in class.

"As long as you'll actually do the work."

"Hey! That's not fair! I do my work!"

"Whatever, what do you want to do for the Cylcops?"

"I don't know, something with colour! So I love drawing—"

"I noticed," Edward said snidely.

Cosette continued without pause, "and I was thinking was could do something drawing related, like a big picture detailing it! Oh! That's right it can't all be about me. What are you good at? I know you're really smart, so are you good at smart people stuff? Like I know you're a book worm and you're one of the smartest people in the school but are you like a computer nerd or what? I mean computer nerds aren't bad I mean I have my own computer and I love it…"

Edward let the girl ramble on as it was better than trying to talk to her. _'God she talks a lot.'_

"…well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you good at?"

"Oh that, well I excel at most things."

"Don't you have a big head?"

"All the better to hold my impressive intellect." Cosette raised her eyebrows in disbelief, she could not believe what she was hearing, how could someone have an ego that big?

"Fine if you "excel at most things" what do you think we should do?"

"If you want to do the Cyclops story and "something with colour" and according you I am a nerd why don't we…make a model?"

"Oh that sounds great! I guess you are smart."

The rest of the class period was tolerable as Edward and Cosette planned out their project. They had argued a bit in the beginning about what the main point should be but eventually Edward had won by convincing Cosette that the final scene was the most important.

"You see this is the part where is all goes wrong for him. Polyphemus doesn't know who he is, he believes that his name is Nobody. But Odysseus is too vain to let the Cyclops not know who beat him and tells him his name. Now with his name known Polyphemus is able to curse Odysseus and his crew by asking his father, Poseidon."

"Fine, fine, smarty-pants whatever you want."

Cosette had taken to insulting him whenever he showed his intelligence. Edward didn't mind insults like hers just showed that she was intimidated and jealous of him.

"So did you hear about that puzzle contest thing?" Cosette asked as they began putting away their books in the anticipation of the ending class.

"Yes."

"Well are you going to do it?"

"Might as well, I'm sure it will be painfully simple."

"Sure it will be because you're such a genius."

"Naturally."

"Edward," the teacher's voice rang out from the front of the room causing the two to break off their conversation.

"Yes?"

"Will you take these to the main office?" He asked holding up a pile of papers.

"Of course sir." Edward grabbed his bag and retrieved the stack of forms from his teacher. It was only a minute before the release bell was to ring and the hallways were blessedly empty. Edward was always Mr. Rothschild's go to student for anything he needed done during class that his wheelchair wouldn't allow. Edward didn't mind helping his teacher out as Mr. Rothschild was one of the few teachers he could actually stand.

The walk to the main office was short and when Edward pushed the door open the secretary greeted him with a roll of her eyes.

"Mr. Nashton, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing besides help a teacher," Edward responded handing over the forms to her, "from Mr. Rothschild's class."

The secretary looked at him suspiciously. "Well thank you then. You better get out of here before the bell rings." Edward turned cursing the secretary internally. She was one of the worst people he had ever met. A nasty our bitter old lady that seemed to take pleasure in seeing him reprimanded by the idiotic principle. He was halfway out the door when he ran into something or someone.

"Mr. Nashton, what are you doing in here, in trouble again?"

Edward looked down at the principle a short fat balding man with horrible taste in ties. "No, sir. Just dropping off some papers for Mr. Rothschild."

"Very well, stay out of trouble then, you only have a few months left and I don't care to see you in my office again."

"Of course, how is your wife doing by the way? I saw her at Food Co. the other day flirting with the butcher looking very, very content."

The principle's face went red and he puffed out his chest in anger. "You mind your own business boy." Edward smiled and slipped past the fuming man to go to class.

* * *

Edward watched with a raised eyebrow as Cosette bobbed her head to the music playing on her portable CD player. They were supposed to be working on the project but when Edward had arrived at the city library a few minutes late due to bus running behind schedule he had found her surrounded by art supplies at one of the table in the children's section. Looking around Edward pulled up one of the small yellow plastic chair besides her waiting for her to notice he was there. It took about sixty seconds for her to realize that he had arrived and she quickly removed the headphones with smile.

"Hey Edward!"

"Hello, is there a reason we're in the children's section?"

"Yeah! It was the only place they'd let me set up my stuff."

"I see, I thought you wanted to work on the background information today."

"I did but then I thought we can do that later, I wanted finish the art part first while you start the paper.

"Very well." The two teens spent the next two hours working on their Edward watched Cosette sketched adding in a comment or two whenever he glanced up from reading his book as he had already finished the research he needed for his part of the presentation.

"I think that's good for now," Edward said glancing at his watch.

"Oh yeah, crap it's late I need to get home for dinner." Cosette handed him a couple sheets of paper, "here why don't you take these with you and you can make any changes you think of to them for next time."

"Alright. I'll see you in class then." Edward went to walk away when Cosette called out to him.

"Edward! Wait. Would you like to go to the winter carnival with me? This Saturday? I mean with me and my friends, of course, not just us."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just I've noticed you always sit alone at lunch and you don't seem to well…you know…get out with people a lot, so I thought maybe you'd like to go?"

"I—uh…" For once in his life Edward was speechless but even so he already knew the answer he was going to give. "No, I can't I have plans already." A half-truth this weekend Edward had planned on finally fixing the drainpipes though he could easily put it off until Sunday. No, the reason was he didn't care. This idiotic girl wanted to socialize with him outside of schoolwork not a chance.

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you in class then."

* * *

Edward twiddled his fingers as he sat in the principal's office waiting. He wasn't exactly sure what he had done this time to warrant the visit but no matter it was an often enough occurrence that he had stopped caring years ago.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." The man sighed as he opened the door setting down the thick file that contained Edward permanent record. "Again? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again this year."

"Terrible sorry Sir, but I'm not even sure what I did this time."

"Honestly Mr. Nashton neither do I but I'm sure you've done something to warrant it."

"I'm sure," Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"That be—"

"Sir." The secretary said peeking in the door.

"Yes?"

"I found the other half of his file, also I have the puzzle for this Friday."

"Ah, thank you, thank you." The old woman handed the principal an even thicker folder and a sheet of paper. Edward eyed the paper.

"You know," the principal said noticing Edward interest in the paper, "I'm in half a mind to ban you from participating in this contest as punishment. I know how you love puzzles." Edward bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from retorting back about how he doubted the man even had half a mind. He wanted to—no—needed to participate. "But you know I won't because even you won't be able to solve this puzzle even with all you brains and little tricks you won't be able to solve this one. Now get back to class."

* * *

It was Thursday night and Edward sat in his room his mind racing. The principal's words had lingered in the back of his mind all week. No puzzle was too hard for him he was Edward Nashton but then again… Edward stood his mind made up.

It was nearing midnight by the time Edward made it to the school and the snow had started to fall. They weren't far enough North for the snow to stay long but not enough South for it disappear overnight and Edward hoped any tracks he made would be covered by the rest of the snow. The front door to the school was bolted but Edward knew the back door that led to the kitchens was only padlock.

Edward smirked as he slipped the key from his pocket. He had taken it in his first year at High School after the foolish kitchen lady had dropped it on the floor. Until now he never had use for it. The school was dark but Edward knew his way around and had no use to switch on the lights. Quickly he made his way to the principal's office, the door was blessedly unlocked. Once inside Edward took off his coat and sat in the large comfy chair behind the desk. He pulled a small flashlight out of his pants and took the paper out of the desk drawer where he had seen the principal place it last visit. With a satisfied smile Edward propped his feet up on the desk and began to read.

* * *

"You're a cheat!" Edward ducked as his father hurled an empty beer can at him. Apparently the principal had called his home after Edward had easily won the contest. While the other students toiled away at the puzzle Edward had written down the answer confidently after only a minute of study, though the minute was only to make it seem like he actual had to think.

"Well hello to you too Father."

"You're cheat, a cheater!"

"I won with my intelligence!"

"You're an idiot you must have cheated!"

"I'm not an idiot! You are the fool! You sit on your ass all day! Lost in your own self-pity you are worthless!" Edward did not tremble as his father rose from his chair. It had been years since he had seen his Father stand next to him. Edward had grown taller than him and now looked down at the man with disgust.

"You should have never been born!" His Father roared failing his fists. "I should have made your mother get that abortion instead of marrying her!" Edward's expression went cold.

"Do not talk about my mother. You are not fit to talk about her."

"Your mother was a bitch and a whore!" Before Edward could stop himself he swung his fist back and nailed his Father across the jaw. The man fell to the floor and Edward stormed into his room. He dumped he school books out of his backpack and began throwing clothes and belongs into the bag. Wildly his eyes searched his room for anything else he needed. They fell on one of the books from his bag, the puzzle book he had just won as a prize. Edward picked it off the floor then his gaze fell upon the photo taken right before his mother had left. He removed the picture from the frame and slipped it inside the book.

As he walked out of his room he heard his Father getting up from the floor. Edward turned to the man his eyes cold with anger. A small bit of blood dribbled out of his Father's mouth and he spat blood on the ground.

"So you've finally become a real man."

"I've been a man for a long time, just never the one you wanted me to be." Without another word Edward turned and left.

* * *

Cosette stood in front of the class her legs shaking. Edward hadn't shown up to class today and today was their day to present.

"Cosette if you please," Mr. Rothschild said.

"I'm sorry but my partner isn't here."

"I know I will grade accordingly but please."

"O-ok." Cosette cleared her throat, "we did our project on the story of the Cyclops. This story is about how Odysseus' intelligence is the cause of all his troubles and led to his downfall."


End file.
